


A Dance-card of Lucy/Mina Double Drabbles

by Saraste



Series: Double the Drabble - August 2019 [2]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Not Canon Compliant At All, Victorian Girls Very Much in Love, Wordcount: 200
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written in June.





	1. aching for it

Lucy nuzzles against Mina’s neck, so _hungry_, but knowing that if she gives in to temptation, she might not be able to stop, even if she would like to. A horrible part of her whispers that she might not want to, that she wants to stops that heart beating so wildly in Mina’s chest, singing through her blood, jumping under the hand pressed at Mina’s naked breast.

‘I shouldn’t,’ Lucy groans.

Mina gasps, shifts, her heart beating wilder, her soul seeking the thrill of death, which Lucy is now. She was always a thrill, and her hand on Mina’s breast is not a new thing, Lucy knows every part of Mina intimately, knows all the lovely sounds she makes as Lucy…

And, _oh!_

What a thought, that, there is a jumping pulse there, isn’t there?

‘You should. I _know_ that you’ll stop for me.’

Mina’s confidence in her scares Lucy to the depths of her un-beating heart, which still skips a beat for Mina, anyhow.

‘Mina,’ she says, undecided, _aching for it._

‘Lucy…’

Mina’s hand at the back of her head, pressing down, Mina’s pulse against her tongue, then… sweet blood filling her mouth, too sweet to go without, ever.


	2. forever fixed in youth

To Lucy Mina still looks as fresh and young as she did when Lucy had still had breath in her body.

But Lucy herself… she sometimes feels ancient, even older than Mina, on whom the years have left their mark, sometimes Lucy hates her smooth skin, forever fixed in youth, the lines on Mina’s smiling face tell of _living_. Even if time does not forgive her the sins of happiness.

Yet she never suggests to Mina that…

… and neither does Mina ask, has never asked, will never ask.

Lucy holds her in her arms at night, sleepless, forever sleepless, and thinks of a life that could have been, that should have been. They are free now, to a degree, always looking over their shoulders, listening to whispers in the wind which promise death. Men can really be so stupid, what good could it do to find them, after all this time? Don’t they know that it’s best to live and be happy? Not harbour a grudge.

She should let go, should have let go before, but Mina’s life is too entwined with hers own to strike out on her own, to leave, and Lucy could never make her leave.


	3. for lucy

’Do it,’ Lucy orders, her strange eyes ablaze as she looks at Mina, her voice horrible – far removed from the soft flirty tones Mina knows – yet she’s _still_ the Lucy Mina’s always known.

The stake in her sweating hand is heavy, but not as heavy as the pressure of the men behind her, their wordlessness deafening, their anticipation roaring in Mina’s ears.

‘Lucy,’ she rasps, chokes, whispers. It’s a plea: for direction, absolution… permission? She does not know. What she knows is that she _does_ _not want this, _not even after she knows what Lucy’s done.

‘Do it,’ Lucy hisses, spits, curses her without cursing. ‘If you never loved me, then _do _it. Let it all end!’

Mina lies to herself, to Lucy in those, her real final moments, because it still _is_ Lucy in that sharpened gaze, in those words that prick, but because Mina is weak, she does what she must, for the sake of others but not herself, she does what the men behind her are too weak to do, what they are gasping for, forcing her to do.

She becomes a killer, but not of Lucy.

‘I love you,’ she says, steps aside and doesn’t listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in June.


	4. secret wishes of the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written inspired by the romantic/fluff sentence starters post from [this post](https://rpstartersforyou.tumblr.com/post/149200633047/romanticfluff-sentence-starters) by rpstartersforyou at tumblr. This was: “I can’t stop thinking about you… I can’t.”

'I can’t stop thinking about you… I can’t.'

Mina would have liked to say the same, to echo Lucy’s sentiments, to have been so bold as to give them voice, but she had been brought up a certain way, and that way had told her that any desire (she couldn’t say _love_ even inside her own head) she might have felt for Lucy – whom she’d liked instantly since that Uni party they’d met at – was wrong and best to be avoided.

Lucy had taken hold of her hand and Mina was quite sure that she could hear the thundering beat of her heart, how could she not, when it seemed intent on galloping right out of Mina’s chest?

Mina had been quiet for too long, some of Lucy’s brightness was muting, her pretty mouth frowning now. ‘Mina?’

She couldn’t bear it, to refuse that _hope_ in Lucy’s voice, deny the wish of her own heart, so she said the only words that she could, that should be said. ‘I can’t stop thinking about you, either.’ And they came out so easy, with her tone underlining their undeniable truth, the secret wishes of her heart.

Lucy’s smile was the brightest ever.


	5. not like a sister or a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50's AU. Written for the 5th prompt: “You’re the most important person in my life.” from [this list](https://rpstartersforyou.tumblr.com/post/149200633047/romanticfluff-sentence-starters) by rpgsentencestarters from tumblr.

’You’re the most important person in my life.’

Mina is breathless as she says it, a little shy, even when it is nothing but the absolute truth, yet, coming from Mina, who feels the restraints of being a woman more keenly and is more aware of the opinions of others, it is a revelation.

Lucy catches Mina’s beloved hand in her own, brings the knuckles of it to her lips for a chaste kiss, smiles as Mina blushes prettily across her cheeks. ‘You are absolutely adorable; do you know that?’ Lucy asks, more rhetorical than anything.

‘But you are!’ Mina repeats, love and adoration shining in her eyes, as if Lucy did not know it, had not always known it, since the day they met. ‘I… I love you, and not like a sister or a friend.’

Bold words for their time, where they could be jailed and their lives ruined, if they were men, maybe called hysterical or unnatural, being women, their lives ruined all the same.

Lucy’s heart beats wild, their skirts and petticoats rustle as they bunch when she leans in close, closer, closest, to kiss Mina soundly. ‘I love you too,’ she affirms, joyous, mercilessly happy.


	6. please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modernish College AU. Written for the prompt ‘That was barely even a kiss! Do it again - please?’ from the romantic fluffy sentence starter list [here](https://rpstartersforyou.tumblr.com/post/149200633047/romanticfluff-sentence-starters).

‘That was barely even a kiss! Do it again - please?’

Mina is already drawing Lucy back, wanting to have her lips on her own again, to have her kiss again, sweet and soft and lovely, and everything Mina had always wanted in a kiss but had not dared to hope to have.

‘I was going easy on you,’ Lucy says before kissing her again, long and lingering and involved, her hands wandering along Mina’s body to send sparks and shudders flying all over.

‘Never go easy on me again,’ Mina answers, breathless, looking up at Lucy, not even feeling her weight over herself, Lucy’s body is hers as hers is Lucy’s. To touch, to taste, to feel, to make feel rapture, and Mina gives herself willing to that abandon; to the promise of pleasure and Lucy’s love, new and exciting, yet feeling steadfast and like it had always been part of her, before they’d even met. ‘Please?’

‘Well, if you’re asking nicely…’ Lucy murmurs, before bending to kiss her bolder, to touch firmer, closer, tighter, rousing Mina’s body to feel completely new, awoken.

In the end, Lucy kisses her everywhere and there’s no barely about it at all.


	7. the last anything

Lucy is crowned in fire, that last morning, which is the last anything.

It’s a last for Mina as well, the last moment that she is happy, truly happy, not pretending that she is, there is no happiness to be had after this; for they might have lived their life in shadows, at night, always hiding and running, yet Lucy had been the light of her life.

Lucy doesn’t scream as the flames spread, but stares at the morning sun, defiant, daring it to hurt her and…

There are no flames. It is just the brightness of the morning making Lucy’s golden hair into a wild halo and Mina’s wild imagination making her see things that are not there, that she fears, but apparently her fears are unfounded.

Lucy turns to her, laughing, her pale face unhurt, and holds out her arms for Mina to run toward, which she does, grabbing and patting Lucy all over to convince herself that she is safe, unhurt, unharmed, still whole and hers, hers,  _ hers _ .

‘The sun can’t touch me,’ Lucy breathes into her ear, with a hint of something which Mina doesn’t want to decipher.

Mina kisses her, daring the world to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, Dracula (original novel) does not have vampires bursting into flame with exposure to sunlight.


	8. absolutely everything

There is a pleasure in not simply biting down on Mina and tasting the sweetness of her blood which is Lucy’s and Lucy’s alone to savour, a more mortal pleasure in simply pleasuring her as she might were she still in possession of a beating heart, the dark desires twined around her heart not demanding  _ more _ not less.

Even when there is nothing  _ less _ about this.

Mina is surrendering to her touch, utterly helpless and exposed and vulnerable, trusting Lucy with herself, trusting herself to the promise of death that is in Lucy’s every touch, courting with it, teasing it. But Lucy would never lose herself in this, in the taste of Mina on lips, her tongue, made all the keener by the gift of night, the freedom granted her by a vampire’s blood. She never grows tired of hearing Mina as she keens, murmurs and finally sobs Lucy’s name over and over again like a prayer, to be given the absolution of a climax, after Lucy has spent a time beyond count, a breathless eternity in teasing her, giving just enough to rouse, but not to spark, to push over that final threshold into oblivion.

It is absolutely  _ everything. _


	9. empty streets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Major character death. ANGST.

Lucy walks empty streets, her heart empty; her heart, which was once full of life, full of _Mina_, but is now a black void consuming her.

Because Mina is no more.

Years have eaten her away, have walked her by, have left their mark until there was nothing but death itself to press its mark upon her still pretty face, stamped with time, marked with the joys and sorrows of _life_.

And Lucy had been there to see it, not until the last, not until she had made herself seek out Mina, one last time.

She has been Mina’s death.

Her selfishness prompted her to devour her one true love, whom she had left to live a mortal life, a happier life than her own robbed of breath, of the ravages of time, of morality and mortality, of _change_.

Yet…

Mina’s last words to her had pierced her un-beating but still feeling heart. ‘I have been so unhappy without you, my love.’

Time had not dulled Mina’s memories and Lucy had taken her last night, had taken her life’s blood, had taken her death into her greedy hands and…

And now there is no Mina, and Lucy wishes for release.


	10. her fundamentals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon'esque Lucy/Mina.

Lucy is cold, so cold, but only in body, not in spirit, which she shares with me, joyous as ever, that aspect of her unchanged, and I do not think that even death itself could ever change my Lucy so that I would not know her, not my Lucy.

‘What are you thinking?’ Lucy asks, her voice stirring something hidden, something almost _wicked_ under my skin, like it so often does.

My fingers stop their dance on her skin, then start again, I’m only letting them roam over her uncovered shoulders and yet even that seems decadent, indecent, not allowed if someone would see it. I care not. Because it is Lucy and we have already done things that are the act of love, that bring joy to both, things that I simply will not feel ashamed of.

‘About you,’ I give the only answer I can, with a smile, always a smile for my dearest Lucy.

‘As you should,’ she says, amusement tinkling in her voice.

She is not changed in her fundamentals, in the way she sighs happily as I press my lips on hers, in the way she makes love to me, tender and sweet and lingering.


	11. better than the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffsy silly both!vampires LucMin modern-AU double drabble.

The future is _loud_.

There are so many people now, much more than there ever were in their youth, when the world had been a simpler place, when those who loved them had sought to destroy the only chance Mina had ever had at happiness, her only love. There are none now alive who remember those days, save them, their story passed onto the pages of a false book, written as the story of how the men would have wanted it all to end, at Lucy’s death.

The future is bright.

When they were young, the brightness of the sun did not burn them, but now they must be careful, because humanity is so intent on destroying the world they live in.

The future is kind.

Lucy can walk holding Mina’s hand and even kiss her where anyone can see, can shout ‘I love her!’ in a crowd and most won’t bat an eyelid. They revel in that freedom and often flaunt their love.

The future is a quieter life, a life in a home of their own, a slower life because the future also notices those who go missing easier. But it’s still better than the past.

It’s theirs.


	12. nothing to be sorry about

Lucy holds Mina, feeling all her years in the sigh Mina lets out, slow and even, weighed. Time has not ravaged Mina’s face, not yet, not weighed it down with all the years Mina has lived, but there is a stretched-out thinness in her.

Time has stopped for Lucy too, but not in the same way, though Mina’s youth is hers, as well, their blood intermingled, animating Lucy, keeping her moving, giving the pretence of life, a false mimicry of it.

It’s winter and Mina always feels the weight of everything more in winter, complains of aches in her bones, a stiffness in her joints, says that she feels _old._

‘I’m sorry…’ is all Lucy can say then.

Mina’s answer is rote as well. ‘I’ve always been willing to give, you know that. There’s nothing to be sorry about.’

‘I can still –’ Mina’s hand on her hands, clasped around Mina’s middle, stops her.

‘Yes, I know you’ll say that you can still be sorry, for your part, but I’m once again saying that you don’t _need_ to be.’

‘You know me too well.’

Mina sighs, fondly now. ‘Well, we’ve known each other for a century, how could I not?’


	13. a modern world

Lucy is quite unapologetic in adopting into the modern world, in the future neither of them could have ever hoped of seeing, not this quick and bright and loud modernity of the 21st century, when both should have only seen the passing of one century alone.

Yet here they are… and Lucy is taking it all in stride.

Mina adopts, approves, and disapproves over some things, yet she always supports Lucy and never distains the chances they have now to show off their love.

Lucy dyes her hair all the colours of the rainbow, wears pride pins and short skirts and tells everyone who cares to stop and listen that Mina is her wife, which she is, for the longest time in practise and recently in a legal sense.

They are back in Britain, in London, which is nothing like the place they knew when young, foolish and mortal. They are still foolish, a bit, but not so much young or mortal. The weather suits them, overcast days and rain are the best.

At night they feast on the worst of humanity on back alleys, luring with gasping frightened innocence, and striking with the fury of women who want better.


	14. in the early morning light

Early morning light silhouettes Mina against the window, her slim fingers holding onto the curtain and peeking out onto the street outside, the life outside, and it all makes Lucy sigh.

Mina lets go of the curtain and turns, quick and clipped, and the room is plunged into shadows, but the low light that is enough for Lucy to see her in. ‘The streets are empty,’ Mina says.

‘It’s early, come back to bed,’ Lucy throws the blankets off of her body, displaying her shameless nakedness. Displays some more, bending a knee, inviting. This is Mina, after all.

‘I should, shouldn’t I?’ Mina murmurs, soft, her feet noiseless across the floor.

The sheets rustle as she climbs into bed with Lucy and kisses her good morning, thoroughly.

‘It’s early, we have time…’ Lucy hushes against her breath as they come apart, and then draws her back for more, drinking in her little gasps of pleasure.

And more there is, a tangle of limbs and an exploration of hands, lips painting a ticklish trail, breath ghosting against eagerly throbbing wet excitement, and a peak, then another, until they are both sated in each other’s arms, wanting the morning to never end.


End file.
